


Falling asleep has never been easier

by M00BL00M



Series: just fluff ! [1]
Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, god theyre so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M00BL00M/pseuds/M00BL00M
Summary: Dream was a hopeless romantic; It's one of the only things he would admit about his love life. He often fantasised about holding his partner close in a tight grip, preferably with rain in the background to serenade them to sleep.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: just fluff ! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038822
Comments: 8
Kudos: 206





	Falling asleep has never been easier

Dream was a hopeless romantic; It's one of the only things he would admit about his love life. He often fantasised about holding his partner close in a tight grip, preferably with rain in the background to serenade them to sleep. 

The thought made Dream smile with no restraint because it's all he wanted. He wanted to run his fingers through his partner's hair while they fell asleep, whispering sweet words into the air. 

Laying his eyes upon George was similar to how he felt on Christmas as a kid; Bliss, pure joy, comfort. Dream would try his best to describe George, but you can't describe perfection. Dream knows he wouldn't do justice in describing how beautiful George is. Now, Dream would stare into George's eyes and grin relentlessly, watching how George smiled back. ''You're perfect.'' He muttered, sighing as he took George's hand into his own. ''I'm so glad I met you.'' He said and looked down, rubbing his thumb over George's knuckles quietly. ''Dream...'' George chuckled, looking Dream over with nothing but love. ''I love you.'' Dream murmured and looked up, his heart beating a thousand miles a minute. Dream yelped in surprise as George tackled him in a hug, burying his head into the crook of his neck as the two settled down on the bed. ''I love you so much,'' George sniffled, tone thick with emotion. Dream ran his fingers through George's hair quietly. ''You were the best thing to happen to me, George,'' Dream whispered. ''You came into my life at such a perfect time..'' He murmured, now resting his head on George's head. He noticed how George sniffled, his smile growing bigger. ''Are you crying?'' He asked, letting a small chuckle out when George nodded. ''George, look at me.'' Dream asked quietly, removing his head as George looked up at Dream with teary eyes. Dream leaned in and pressed his lips to George's forehead, pulling back to watch George cry a little harder. Dream pulled George back into their previous position and ran his hand through his lover's hair, shushing him in a hushed tone. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Dream waiting for George's crying turned to small sniffles. ''You're such a baby,'' He murmured into George's hair with a chuckle, laughing a little harder as George weakly smacked his shoulder. Dream looked up and out their window; His eyes widening at the rain-drops that fell. 

Dream and George cuddled up to each other; George now had his arms wrapped around Dream's torso, his head laying against Dream's chest, while Dream continued to run his fingers through George's hair till snores filled the air. 

''I love you.'' He whispered, placing a kiss on George's head before closing his eyes and falling asleep to the sound of rain hitting their roof.

**Author's Note:**

> this is to make up for my last work. <3 tooth-rotting fluff is so fun to write


End file.
